Skyrim: Envy is a Strong Feeling
by Poseidon321
Summary: Azien, an aspiring warrior and someone who has a desire to learn the ways of his father, attends the Second Tier of Information Academy: Combat Studies. However when a dragon attacks and is taken down, something strange happens. He absorbs the soul of the dragon. When the other envious students consider this, they will stop at nothing to keep Azien from reaching his full potential.


A/N: Hello once again! This is my second Fanfiction, but I'm not discontinuing The Last Dovah. I just decided to write something while that one soaked in. This doesn't follow the original Skyrim story. It is based on the two brothers, but focused on the younger one.

When the second child was born, the Physician said there was something special. He had a different type of blood. The parents were bewildered. They didn't know what to think. Kjorz, the Physcian, said there was nothing wrong. So the child was sent to the Information Academy, like all children were. He was normal for once. But that would all change.

Azien had waited for this moment for his entire life. Finally, the Information Academy Tier 2: Combat Studies. His brother, Namiel, had already advanced to the second grade in Tier Two, but Azien was just starting his first. The Nord was so excited. Whiterun had a great education system the Steward had recently expanded on, and he loved it. And today was his first day of 'Middle School' so to speak.

The immense metal doors opened when Azien approached, and inside was a beautiful sight. In the Courtyard, dozens of adolescents and children practiced their weapon skills. Crystal clear waterfalls poured into the Pond of Mara, a small body of water that held everything beautiful. It was artificial, and made by the Nords, but some say it was blessed by Mara. But the Academy Tier 2 was blessed by Talos, God of War and Governance. A kind but firm loud voice brought Azien back into the moment. In the middle of the Courtyard were the Headmaster, and three hooded people.

"Good morning, future warriors! I am Headmaster Gaven, your school Administrator. But you don't care about that, I'm sure. You want to know who these people are. Well, this year, we have something special. They are some of the best warriors in Skyrim, if I do say so myself. I present to you, the Companions!"

The three people standing behind Gaven took off their hoods, revealing the actual companion members. Everyone cheered with happiness, and Azien did the same. Gaven quieted everyone down.

"You calm down now, future warriors. The first one is Athis, your One-Handed teacher! Secondly, this is Aela the Huntress, your Archery teacher. And finally, Vilkas, your Two-Handed weapons teacher. Each of you will be with all three, but for the first quarter you get to choose. Pick your teacher."

Everyone ran around wildly. Azien decided to go with Vilkas, because the thought of crushing someone's head with a warhammer made him excited. However, he noticed that all the big, tough brutes had chosen Vilkas as well. Azien was decently built, and had some good muscle. But the other people were taller and seemed 10 times as strong. One of the boys shoved Azien and laughed.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you go to Aela, where you belong? You have no place here!" the boy bellowed. Vilkas smacked the boy on the forehead, signaling disapproval.

"I will not accept harassment. We are all here to learn. Now Lafiingar, I bet Aela could beat you in hand-to hand combat. She's one tough gal. Now shut up, and listen." Vilkas paused for a moment while gaining everyone's attention. He continued after he cleared his throat.

"Two-Handed combat is about one thing: overpowering your enemy. While you may be slow with your weapons, if you connect it is game over for your opponent. Now there are three weapons you can use: The Greatsword, a big blade that will certainly cut any body part. Next, the war-axe, it is heavier, but will sure bring death if you use it correctly. Last, the warhammer, which will crush just about everything except for dragon bones. Now take your pick."

When he finished Azien went for the warhammer rack, as did most of the big guys. He picked it up, and immediately fell to the floor. Vilkas was not joking; the warhammer was sure as hell heavy. Azien skipped the war-axe section and found the Greatsword. He could wield it easily, so he picked that one. Vilkas told everyone to gather around. He said the Greatsword students would spar, and the other two weapons would spar.

A beautiful Imperial girl picked Azien as her sparring partner. Azien had a lot of experience with swords, as his father trained him regularly. So he was ready. The girl introduced herself to be Chani Stonesmith. Azien introduced himself as well, and they took on fighting positions. Chani swung fast cutting through the wind for Azien's face and he rolled under it, rendering an otherwise lethal blow harmless. After he was in a safe distance Azien swept towards his opponent's feet. Chani jumped, avoiding the blow, but was greeted by a spry fist.

Blood spurted from the girl's mouth and she tripped over her somewhat dancing feet. Her sword skidded across the stone-marble floor. She kicked out at Azien who was rushing towards her, connecting it to his chest. The boy flew back and clutched his pain ridden sternum, but stood his ground. Chani quickly retrieved her greatsword and swung upward. Azien stepped back and gasped, the blade barely missing him. Sweat poured from his face and he panted like a dog, signaling fatigue. He swept diagonally and his opponent did the same, resulting in them locking blades.

Suddenly, a somewhat spinning warhammer flew towards Chani. Azien reacted quickly. "Look out!" he yelled and tackled Chani, saving her from the deadly blunt instrument. The boy took a moment to realize he was on top of his stunning opponent. Quickly, Azien shoved himself off, his face now bright red. The other boys laughed wildly, but Vilkas quieted them all, and then spoke.

"Everyone did fantastic, but we have two groups who performed exceptionally well. First, we had Lafiingar Iron-Circle and Retin Shield-King who were wielding a warhammer and a war-axe. Secondly, we had Azien Glass-Forger, and Chani Wolf-Slayer, both wielding greatswords. Looks like it's time for middle meal. Enjoy your relaxation time. We'll step it up after. See you in 45 minutes."

Some Academy volunteers directed the students to the showers, and Azien followed the large crowd of boys heading for the shower room. He stripped down and stood underneath the bucket. After scrubbing everywhere he needed to, he tipped the bucket over and cold water dumped all over him. It felt amazing after the heat outside. Soon enough, he was a dressed again with a tunic and was heading towards the cafeteria. Azien felt starving, enough to eat two snow-bears. The first day was going well, but he worried about what Vilkas said about stepping it up. Shoving the thought out of his mind, he stepped in line for the food. A delicious scoop elk stew and a quarter loaf of bread were put onto his plate, and he continued to a table.

Azien found Chani and sat down next to his sparring partner. She noticed him a few moments later and smiled. "Hello, Azien! How are you doing?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I wonder what Vilkas will make us do for the rest of the day. Where was your room placed?" he answered.

"Well, you and I are in the Sword Hall. We have rooms right next to each other, so that will be fun!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the 45 minutes was up, and Azien went outside to the courtyard. His armor was on the stand right where he left it, as was his greatsword. After retrieving his weapon and getting into his armor, he turned his attention towards Vilkas.

"Look here, everyone. Remember what I said about stepping it up? This time, you'll spar with a different weapon. Greatswords will be with warhammers, and war-axes will be with any opponent they can find. Now, partner up and get to it!"

Immediately, someone named Hikjal with a warhammer found Azien. They nodded and assumed fighting position. This time Azien swept downwards, only to fly back from the strong block of his opponent. The warhammer descended and Azien moved out of the way, coming to the conclusion that remotely trying to block would be pointless. After regaining his composure, Azien jabbed, catching Hikjal in the stomach. The armor protected Hikjal, but nevertheless he was mad. He swung sideways, connecting the warhammer with Azien's side. Azien flew off his feet and slammed hard into the ground.

He dropped his weapon and put his hands up, signaling defeat. Hikjal helped Azien to his feet and patted his back. Azien found Chani moments later, which was clutching her side as well.

"Looks like those sides swings are a powerful moves, eh?" Azien asked, laughing.

"Yes, they are. Warhammers are so damn robust, it's not fair."

Vilkas raised his voice. "We are going to retire early today, as a special prize for your hardwork. This won't happen every day, so take it as a gift."

That night, Azien heard a faint roar, but thought nothing of it…


End file.
